Beach Bodies
by MaeCullen17
Summary: The entire Cullen crew go to Isle Esme to get away. What happens when Emmett's teasing goes too far? Not exactly a threesome,...but Emmett get's a little peap show. Lemons! Edward & Bella...with a little taste of Emmett. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day: warm, sunny, and nobody around but us Cullens. The entire crew has come to Isle Esme to get away from Forks for a while. Originally, the plan was for Edward and I to come back and "relive" our honeymoon as immortals…Emmett had different plans. He convinced Carlisle that the entire family needed a vacation, much to my dismay. We have been in this war with each other since I showed him up at arm wrestling. So, he's taken it upon himself to ruin my sex life. Joy…

I've come to like my new body. I look older, in a way. Edward tells me how sexy I am every day and I've come to believe him. So, here I was…lying in a beach chair, in the sun, in my _very_ skimpy black bikini. The girls were at both of my sides: Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie. Rose hasn't warmed up to me as much as I'd like. Now, she's taking Emmett's teasing as flirting and is holding a grudge…it's always something. None of us are capable of actually achieving a sun-kissed tan, but the heat feels so nice that we wanted to take full advantage of it. Plus, we knew the boys were catching glimpses as much as possible. There, throwing a football around the beach with his brothers & Carlisle, was the love of my life, Edward. He was clad in green swim trunks and…nothing else. _Damn them all for coming!!_ They were standing much closer to each other than necessary…about 30 feet.

"Em, if you keep staring like that, that football is going to make contact with your face." Rosalie winked at him and rubbed her legs together. _BAM!_ Football bounced off his hard chest. Everyone was rolling with laughter, especially me.

"Keep both heads in the game, Emmett." I smiled and picked up my book. _BAM! _The football knocked my book out of my hand and landed in my lap.

"Stop thinking about my package, Bella." He winked at me, came over to kiss Rose (who turned her head away) and tried to grab the football. I had yanked it away from him and through it 50 to Carlisle.

"Slacker" I smirked.

"Tease" He winked.

Rosalie got up got up and walked into the house.

"Are you ever going to wear anything other than a bathing suit?" Alice was shaking her head at my constant wardrobe. No matter the time of day, I was wearing my suit…it was just easier.

"I hope not." Edward had his arms wrapped around me and his lips to my ear. The other reason was that I knew it was driving him crazy to have me prancing around in practically nothing with his entire family under the same roof. He picked me up off the kitchen chair and sat me on his lap. His hands were gliding up and down my sides.

"Don't you ever stop thinking about clothes?" Jasper had walked in the room and sat beside Alice.

"Sometimes." She gave him a sexy smile. "But, not lately." She raised an eyebrow.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I get it…but, we live in a house with 6 other people."

"It never stopped us before." Her hand started running up his inner thigh.

"I didn't want to throw Bella into our world of reckless sex so quickly." He continued to let her run her hand further up his leg. His new mood was effecting everyone elses.

"Why does everyone think that I'm so innocent? Just because I'm new to this doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun with my sexuality!!!" It _WAS_ a little irritating that they all think I'm so unadventurous.

"Yeah right!" Emmett came galloping into the kitchen. "You probably haven't used your mouth for anything but kissing."

Before I could even respond Edward lifted me on the table and attacked Emmett. They slammed into the unplugged refrigerator and knocked everything off the top of it.

"Relax, Edward! It was a joke!…Unless, I was right. Was I right?" He was giving me a joking/questioning grin. Of course, I couldn't tell him he was right. It's not that I was against it, but we never really had the patience to wait for him to be inside of me. I'm not complaining. But, it would be nice to have more.

"Ahhhh!!!! I'm sorry!!! Let me go!" Edward let up on Emmett. "You need to release some of your tension…" he made a gesture towards Edward's…hips… "Bella…?"

This time I jumped off the table. Before he noticed I had moved and sent us both crashing through the glass door. We landed up against a tree. I had my legs wrapped around him for leverage and began trying to beat him senseless.

"Damn, girl. You may be better at this than I thought." He was letting me win.

The entire crew had come out to see what the commotion was. Well, except Alice & Jasper…they "mysteriously" disappeared.

"What's going on??!!" Esme looked furious!! More of her house was being destroyed than she liked. I kept beating on Emmett. "Someone speak!!"

"Emmett's teasing Bella, again." Edward walked towards us and pulled me off Emmett.

"I can't believe you, Em." Rosalie stomped back inside the house. Thinks weren't looking good for them at all.

"Come on, Rose. It's all in fun!"

"You look like you're having too much fun!" I'm not sure, but I could swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"That's it!!" Esme stomped towards us. "Bella & Edward that way!" she pointed to the east. "And, Emmett that way!" she pointed towards the west. "Go!!"

Edward had picked me up and ran into the woods beside the house. We only went about 60 yards before he put me back down. I was still breathing heavily from my fury.

"Calm down, beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "It's just Emmett. Imagine living through that teasing for over 100 years. I hate to say it, but, you need to get used to it."

"He just gets so personal! I love Emmett, I really do, but it's always about our sex life…which is none of his business." I paced back and forth in front of Edward. He leaned up against the tree and watched me for awhile, but decided to intervene.

He picked me up and held me against the tree. "Stop. You're making me anxious." His beautiful golden eyes were staring into mine. "Just relax." He leaned in and kissed me…melting my heart instantly. Edward deepened the kiss and pushed his body into mine.

"Mmm…" I wrapped me legs tighter around his and dug my fingers into his hair. His lips traveled down my jaw and found my neck…my sweet spot. I could feel his evident bulge against my center.

"Here?" I asked, not wanting him to stop.

"Mm-hmm." He switched our positions and leaned up against the tree. His right hand was untying my bathing suit top. "Who's going to see us?" He discarded my top.

Edwards lips were going further down my neck and I could feel his tongue glide along my collar bone. I opened my heavy eyelids and saw something in the distance. It took me a moment to realize what it was…it was Emmett. _I guess he didn't go where Esme told him to._ I was faced with a choice: I could stop Edward and chase Emmett all over the forest for invading our privacy…or…I could prove him wrong. Hmm…

_Oh, forget it._ I slid down Edward's body running a trail of kisses to the band of his jeans. _No shirt._

I grabbed his hips and glided my tongue along his hip bones. His hands tangled in my hair.

"Mmm…you don't have to do this, you know." I looked up into his wanting eyes and noticed how black they were with desire.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down with my teeth. "I think I want this as much as you do." I was sure that my eyes were as dark as his.

I slid his pants down and ran my hand along the large bulge in his black boxer-briefs. Remembering who was watching, I caught Emmett's eyes as I licked up Edward's cock through his restraints. Emmett just smirked at me…letting me know that he knew I was watching him. He stayed put. Pulling down Edwards boxer-briefs, his throbbing erections sprung free. I squeezed his hips and ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft.

"God…" his head tilt back against the tree. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock slid my lips down his length. "Mmm!" He thrust his hips towards me. I wrapped my hand around the base of him and met the rhythm of my mouth. "God, Bella!! Ugh…." His hips were meeting my rhythm. With his eyes squeezed shut, I took the opportunity to glimpse at my "watcher".

Emmett had one eyebrow raised, mouth hanging open, and hands buried deep in his pockets. I couldn't help but feel turned on by the sight of him watching me. Between Edward's moans and Emmett's constant eye contact, I was begging to be touched. But, I didn't want to stop Edward's fun so quickly. My Knight-In-Shining-Whatever deserved this gratification.

"Oh my God, you have to stop." Edward was pulling me up his body.

"What? Why? I'm sorry…" I was terrified that I had done something wrong or that he was mad at me. I'd been more focused on who was watching me than who I was "handling".

"No-No. Don't be sorry. You're amazing." His mouth attacked mine. "But, as long as we're doing each other favors…" He gave me that sexy Edward smile and spun us around to the side of the tree. He slid down my body and devoured each one of my tiny erect nipples. It wasn't like Edward to be so uninhabited…I was loving it. Is hands were gripping me so tight my bones would have crushed is I were still human.

Letting him know what I wanted…I took it upon myself to slide my bikini bottoms down my legs. I stepped out of them, stared into Edward's eyes and bit my lip. He was kneeling in front of me giving me the sexiest smirk. His hand started running up my right leg and he lifted it to rest if on his shoulder. He placed hot, wet kisses in a trail beneath my bellybutton before he rested in a place his lips had never been before. My breathing was completely embarrassing, but I didn't care. All I wanted was his tongue on me, in me…I didn't care…as long as it was touching me.

Before I could really contemplate his exact location, I felt his tongue lightly graze along my slit sending chills down my spine. _Jesus, what have I been missing?!_ He started flicking his tongue so fast with such light pressure he nearly made me cum just seconds after starting.

"Ahh!!!!" One hand was pulling his hair and the other was thrown up over my head, practically crippling the tree. "Jesus…don't stop!!" My hips were thrusting against his mouth in the same manner that his were thrusting against mine just minutes before. Surprised I could even see straight, I looked around for my "watcher"…he had moved a little closer…not much…just a few feet. He was leaning against a tree the same way I was. What shocked me was…he was…well, pleasuring himself. At first, I didn't know how to feel. But, part of me thought it was incredibly erotic. Keeping my eye on him, I felt Edward slide two fingers inside of me. "Ugh!! That feels so good!!" Edward's…and Emmett's hands started to work faster. Never breaking eye contact with Emmett I practically screamed, "Fuck me! Please!! I can't wait any more!"

I don't know who was more shocked by my words: Me, Edward, or Emmett. I moved my gaze to Edward and his face was torn between shock and sheer desire.

"You have a dirty mouth, Mrs. Cullen." I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. "Anxious?" Edward's fingers were playing with my nipples.

"God, Edward, Fuck Me, please!!!!" Usually, Edward his gentle and caring, but, thank god for today…because, he entered me so hard and fast I thought I caught a glimpse of heaven!

"You're so sexy." His mouth was sucking on my neck and his hard cock was pounding into me with intensity.

"Mmm!! Harder…Ahhh!!!" I love my Edward, but I couldn't help sneaking a peak at Emmett. His strong arms were moving as fast as Edward was thrusting and his chest was rising and falling quickly. Through heavy lids I saw him silently mouth, "Christ, Bella." It through me over the edge.

"Ahh!!! Mmm…" I bit Edward's shoulder.

"Ugh…you keep that up and I'll…" I dug my nails into his back and bit him even harder. "Fuck!"

"Harder!! Oh, God!! Ahhhh!!!" I felt my walls tighten and my orgasm flood my body. My juices were sliding down his cock and I felt him pulse inside of me. It's a good thing he was holding me up, or I would be collapsed on the ground.

"You feel amazing…" His eyes were squeezed shut and his heavy breath was blowing down my chest. In pure ecstasy, I locked eyes with Emmett and said, "Cum for me, baby." His stare and Edward's hard cock through me into another orgasm. This time, Edward came with me…so, did Emmett.

"Ugh!! Ugh!!" With a few final, hard thrusts Edward came inside me.

We both sank to the ground with him still inside of me. We shared a sweet kiss.

"You're incredible." He kissed my forehead.

"Likewise." We lost ourselves in a passionate kiss. When I glanced up to see Emmett…he was gone.

Later that night, we were getting ready to jump in the shower when Edward started pulling my clothes off in the hallway.

"Hey, hey!" I laughed. "What are you doing? There are other people here…they don't need to see me naked."

Edward has his arms around me and his lips to my ear and spoke low enough for only me to hear, "It's nothing Emmett hasn't seen before."

I. Was. Stunned. "What?" I was on the verge of horror and embarrassment.

"Come on, Bella…don't insult me. Are you forgetting my talents? He was only about 50 yards away…" he turned me around and held me against the bathroom door. "I didn't find his watching as hot as you did,…but,…I did enjoy seeing the glimpses of you…and hearing all the things he wanted to do to you…" He started kissing down my body, again.

"Are you mad?" I was a little concerned.

"No."…his hand slipped between my legs. "I love having a hot, admired wife."

My eyes rolled back in my head. In a very slow whisper I said, "Just don't tell Rose…or, I'll be a very hot, dead wife."

"It's just between the three of us." We started to relive our escapade in the forest…with just the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

_Isle Esme._ I know that Esme & Carlisle have had some fond memories here, but they can't compare to what Bella & I experienced. The entire family decided on a little vacation where we could all sit in the sun without worry. So, here we are…back in my personal paradise. I was on the beach with my brothers & Carlisle just tossing around a football. It seems a bit cliché to have all the girls sunbathing and the guys being "guys", but Emmett insisted. I'd be happy to lye next to my beautiful wife and watch her read.

There, in the skimpiest black bikini I've ever seen, was my sexy wife. She was sitting under an umbrella with the other girls, all in beach chairs. Her long, slender legs were stretched out in front of her. They met her hips that were clad in a tiny black fabric that was tied together at both sides. Her flat stomach curved up to her absolutely perfect breasts, which were covered in something so small it didn't leave much to the imagination. Her collarbone and neck that I craved so much led to that beautiful face. Her brown hair was falling around her and she had big, black sunglasses on. _Bella. _She was pretending to be interested in her book, but several times I caught her glancing over in my direction. I'm sure she noticed that my eyes were always on her…_and that hot little body._

"Em, if you keep staring like that, that football is going to make contact with your face." Rosalie was taunting Emmett. Sure enough, that football hit him square in the face. I'd noticed that all the guys' thoughts were focused on the girls. Of course, how could they NOT be.

"Keep both heads in the game, Emmett." _Bella?_ The banter between she and Emmett had only picked up since she had become one of us. Now that she was Emmett's equal, strength wise, they taunted each other, frequently. I found it humorous, but Rosalie thought otherwise. She is upset that Emmett is _flirting_ with Bella, but it's harmless. It's not like Rosalie hasn't done her fair share of flirting with _me._ In fact,either out of sheer boredom or because she likes torturing me, she often plays out fantasies of me and her in her mind…just for me. Honestly, Rosalie had it coming. And, Bella thinks that Emmett is just teasing her, as always. She can't hear his thoughts. She doesn't know what he's _really_ thinking.

I heard Bella gasp and shook myself out of my thinking state. Emmett had thrown the ball into Bella's lap, successfully knocking her book into the sand.

"Stop thinking about my package, Bella!" Emmett winked at her.

_Emmett: Oh, she wants me._

_Rosalie: Ugh!! Emmett or Bella? Who deserves to die more?_

Bella threw the football across the beach to Carlise.

"Slacker." Bella smiled.

"Tease." Emmett smiled back. Rosalie got off her chair throwing Bella an evil look and stalked into the house.

Rosalie: God, I wish she still slept. It would be too easy…

Her thoughts trailed off…Bella & Rosalie would be an interesting cat fight that I just might get to witness.

"Are you ever going to where anything other than that bathing suit?" I walked into the kitchen to find Alice lecturing Bella around the table about her attire. _Oh, that fabulous attire._

I silently came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I hope not." I picked her up and set her down on my lap. What I really wanted to do was rub my solid erection against her, but decided against it. Just the thought made me want to throw her on the table and ravish her in front of Alice. I opted to stroke her sides, instead. It made me smile to know that, if she were still human, her heartbeat would be erratic and her breathing out of control. _Hmm, sometimes I miss that. _

_Alice: You guys are so cute._

"Don't you ever stop thinking about clothes?" Jasper walked in and sat down beside Alice.

"Sometimes." She looked over at Jasper and raised an eyebrow at him. "But, not lately…"

Alice: They can't keep their hands off each other and you haven't touched me since we got here…

"I get it…" I could tell that he was trying to relax her, but Alice's intentions were clear. "but, we live in a house with 6 other people."

Alice: Let's see if he can resist…

Alice started running her hands up and down Jasper's thigh. "It never stopped us before." Her melodic voice and clear intentions were going to get to all of us. _Oh, lord, here we go, again. Sometimes, I think Alice ist he reason for all the changes in emotions in this house…Jasper is just a mere transmitter._ Like my arousal wasn't painful enough. I felt Bella make an unnecessary shudder.

Jasper: Wait, wait, wait…don't take her in front of the newborn & the sexual prude.

I shot Jasper an angry look.

"I didn't want to throw Bella into our world of reckless sex so quickly." Jasper's voice had a different edge to it.

Why does everyone in this house think I'm a prude? True, before Bella and I got married, I didn't dare touch her, but it wasn't because I didn't want to. _Oh, I wanted to._ But, since we've been married and she's been a vampire,…we've had our fair share of fun. Just because we didn't flaunt it in front of everybody doesn't mean that we're not capable. This is getting a little irritating. Bella deserves more than a public display of sexual affection. Then again, maybe it would get them to shut up.

"Why does everyone think that I'm so innocent?" Bella seemed irritated. She even pushed my hands away from her waist. _Was she mad at me? _"Just because I'm new at this doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun with my sexuality!!" She folded her arms over her chest. God, I wish I knew what she was thinking.

I heard Emmett's thought before I heard him speak.

Emmett: Prove it…if Edward won't let you,…I will.

"Yeah, right! You probably haven't used your mouth for anything more than kissing!"

Emmett: I'll let you practice…

_That's it._ I slid out from underneath Bella and rammed Emmett into the refrigerator. We were holding each other in a death grip that I was winning. Normally, I was the fast one & Emmett was the strong one. But, between the sexual tension in the air and my frustration with everyone's thoughts, I was releasing my anger on Emmett. I was mad because he's right. Bella and I have skipped right over third base and just made love. The sex is phenomenal, but she hasn't shown any interest in the other, so I'm not pushing her. _Though…pushing my hard erection into her mouth is a fantasy in itself. Mmm…_

"Relax, Edward! It was a joke!…Unless, I was right. Was I right?" I couldn't keep myself from hitting him again…and again.

Emmett: Ahh…lay off, man!!! Looks like you need a little oral action. Damn! Stop!

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Let me go!!" Reluctantly, I let Emmett up. "You need to release some of your tension." Emmett got a shitty grin on his face and gestured towards my cock. "Bella?…" _That's it…_

It only took me a second to decide to kill Emmett, but before I could attack, again, Bella had him through the glass door and thrown against a tree. My glee diminished when I noticed their new position. Bella had her legs wrapped around Emmett's waist, and, though she was trying to beat him senseless, her scantily clad body was on Emmett's mind.

Emmett: Mmm…hit me harder. The more force you put into that swing…the more your body rubs against my….

"Damn, girl, you may be better at this than I thought!" He was enjoying himself way too much. I'd love to see the wrath of Rose at this point, but I'm too afraid she'll hurt Bella. No,…I better interfere before she gets here.

_Too late._ I ran outside to protect Bella if that's what it came to. Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle joined me outside. Alice and Jasper, well,…went to tame him emotions.

"What's going on??!!" Esme looked furious. She was looking at Bella beating on Emmett and then looked at me for an explanation.

Esme: Well? My kitchen is a wreck,, this door is destroyed and I can only imagine what got Bella & Emmett into that position!

_Position. _Ugh. Why did she have to say position.

"Someone speak!!" It wasn't often that Esme lost her temper, but we all knew that she was the one in charge, so we aimed to keep her happy.

"Emmett's teasing Bella, again." I grabbed Bella off of Emmett.

Emmett: Damn…it was just getting interesting…

I glared at Emmett. _This woman is mine! I'm the only one that she will be pleasing! Damn this mind reading shit!!_

Rosalie: Great…first, I'm not good enough for Edward,…now, I'm not good enough for Emmett…the person I've loved for decades! Great!

"I can't believe you, Em." I _almost_ felt bad for Rosalie. _Almost._

"Come on, Rose, it's all in fun!" Rosalie started walking back into the house. Emmett still had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying having Rosalie jealous.

"You look like you're having too much fun." She seemed more sad than angry.

"That's it!!" Esme was _pissed_. We came here for a vacation and we're all fighting. "Edward & Bella that way!" She pointed to the east. "Emmett that way!" She pointed to the west. "Go!!" Carlisle put his hands on her arms trying to calm her. He just nodded his head at us to comply with her request. Well, her demand.

I picked Bella up bridal style and ran about 60 yards into the woods. She was unnecessarily breathing heavy.

"Calm down, beautiful." I set her down and kissed her forehead. "It's just Emmett. Imagine living through that teasing for over 100 years. I hate to say it, but, you need to get used to it."

I leaned against a tree and Bella started pacing. "He just gets so personal! I love Emmett, I really do, but it's always about our sex life…which is none of his business."

All I could think about is a way to remedy that situation. She obviously needs to relieve some tension…and I can't think of any better way…

I walked over to her, grabbed her thighs, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Stop. You're making me anxious." I pushed her into the tree. "Just relax."

I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was gentle at first, but Bella was the first to start using more force. I wasn't surprised by this,…usually, she was the first one to initiate our love making. _What is wrong with me? Take control and be a man, Edward! Damn! _ Her fingers wound through my hair and started pulling.

_Emmett: Hmm…looks like Bella isn't the one that's holding back._

Emmett? What the hell!? That pathetic excuse…

I didn't dare look around and let Bella know that he was there. No, this was my chance to prove to him, once and for all, that I'm not lacking in my sexual performance. Bella always loves our sex escapades!…_doesn't she?_

My lips traveled down her jaw to her collarbone. Bella started moaning.

"Mmm…here?" she sucked in an unnecessary breath.

"MmHmm…who's going to see us?" _Who, indeed?_ I flipped us around so that I was leaning against the tree and slid one hand up to untie her bikini.

Emmett: Yeah,…I should leave…really…I shouldn't watch this…is he…? Whoa!

I ripped Bella's top off her body and disposed of it. Just before I could continue my trail of kisses down her body, she slid out of my grip. I gave her a questioning look, but I didn't have to question for long. Bella rubbed her hands down my shirtless chest and started leaving wet kisses down my body. She placed a final kiss right above the button on my jeans and I felt her tongue slide across my exposed hip bone. _Oh dear God! I hope I'm not misreading her intentions! Keep going, baby, please._

"Mmm…you don't have to do this, you know." I tangled my hands in her hair in hopes that it will encourage her.

Emmett: Jesus…just take what you need! Kill the gentleman act…what the fuck is wrong with him?

Well, at least he didn't know that I could hear him. Either he thought he was far enough away or he's just that stupid. I could see visions of what we were doing through Emmett's eyes, but I was trying to focus on my own vision of Bella kneeling in front of me. I looked down at her as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down _with her teeth. God!!!!!! _

"I think I want this just as much as you do." Oh, do I! She let my pants drop around my feet. Her hand rubbed up and down the erection in its restraints. Before I could even get used to that feeling, she slid her tongue up that same path. _Oh, God…_

_Emmett: Oh, God…she knows. _

I leaned my head back against the tree and caught a glimpse of what Emmett was seeing. I should have been embarrassed in seeing my bare ass through Emmett's eyes, but that's not what caught my attention…no,…it was Bella…she was looking as if she was staring right back at me…which means,…_Oh. Wow. She knows he's there….and she isn't stopping. _ Should I be angry? Should I be jealous? _No, you idiot! You're the one who's reaping the benefits of this…she's trying to prove him wrong the same way that you are! Isn't she? _Oh, I'll make sure that's the case. There is no way that she'll be thinking of Emmett…no,…this is going to end with her screaming MY name.

She slid down my boxer-briefs, freeing my aching cock. Gripping my hips with her newfound strength, she licked up the underside of my shaft.

"God!" I squeezed my eyes shut as she slid her mouth of the tip and glided her mouth down my entire length. "Mmm…" Oh, why the hell did we wait so long for this!? This feels incredible!! I thrust my hips toward her, encouraging her not to stop. She wrapped her right hand around the base of my erection and set a steady rhythm with her mouth and hand. _Fuck….Mmmm…if I didn't know any better I'd think she'd done this before…_

"God, Bella…ugh!!" I kept thrusting into her accepting mouth.

Emmett: Jesus…it feels so wrong to be enjoying this so much. But, damn, Bella. Mmm hmmm…you know I'm watching you. Edward should thank me. She's giving her best performance to try and show me up. Hopefully, she can't see the raging hard-on in my shorts. Haha. He isn't going to last long…that's what he gets for waiting so long.

Too many things were happening to me at once. I've ignored his hard-on thought, but thought about the 'lasting long' thing. He's right. _Oh….Yes!! That feels incredible! _As much as I wanted my release, I didn't want to give Emmett the satisfaction.

"Oh my God, you have to stop!" I reluctantly pulled Bella off the ground.

"What? Why? I'm sorry…I…" I could smell the tears that were threatening to spill over. She looked hurt. _Oh, Bella…_

"No-No. Don't be sorry. You're amazing!" I grabbed her bare ass and pulled her towards me in an electric kiss. She started sucking on my bottom lip in the same fashion she was sucking me moments before. _Mmm…fuck Emmett…do that again! _ "But, as long as we're doing each other favors…" I raised an eyebrow at her hoping that she would understand.

I flipped us around so that her back was against the tree and started planting wet kisses all the way down her body. I didn't leave an inch of skin uncovered.

Emmett: That son-of-a-bitch is actually going to go for it! Lucky…No! Damn it, man!! Rose!! You only think about Rose!! She'll kill you!! She'll kill her!! Shut up, Emmett! Fuck… But,…I knew Bella was freakier than she let on!

Bella surprised me when she grabbed my hair and pushed me away from her body. I was a bit confused until she slowly, _Oohhhh so slowly,_ slid her bikini bottoms down her slender legs. She raised her eyebrow and smirked just like I had done to her. _Mmm…_ Her arousal was noticeable and the scent practically sent shivers down my spine. We had been close to doing this several times before, but she always pulled me up her body proclaiming that she just couldn't wait.

I ran my hand up her right leg and hitched it up over my shoulder. She was practically shivering as I kissed my way up her thigh. _God, she smells so good!! I have to taste… _I lightly slid my tongue over her wet slit. Bella's hands dug into my hair and she tried to pull me closer. I'm new at this, but I do know where she likes to be touched, so…I started flicking my tongue over her bundle of nerves…very. Very. Lightly. But, fast.

That seems to do the trick.

"Ahh!!! Jesus, don't stop!" She was practically shaking the tree behind her from the pressure of grinding herself into my face. _So good…I could stay like this for eternity…delicious! _

_Emmett: Goddamn…those sounds she makes…I can't stand this…I have to get some relief…Uuuggghh…yes…mmm…._

I didn't dare look up! I almost left Bella standing there alone, naked, and confused to go pound Emmett into the ground, but what was going on with him was not my main focus. True, he's being an ass and deserves a beating for it, but how can I judge him? I've been listening to his thoughts and the thoughts of the rest of the family since I'd met them. Not to mention the fact that I've heard just about every sexual escapade that has gone on in our house for a century! It's not like the thought of stroking myself had never crossed my mind while they were all having sex, but I'm more practiced in keeping my hands off myself than Emmett is. He will, however, get a beating for thinking about Bella like that…she's a lady. Okay, I almost laughed at myself. _Yes, she's the most perfect creature that ever walked this earth, but right now she's anything but a lady!! And, I love it!!_

Snapping my attention back to Bella, my fingers played with the outside of her opening. She kept thrusting her hips down , try to get me into her. It was fun to tease her…the way she whimpers makes my head spin. I kept my tongue attached to her clit and slid two fingers into her curling them inside her so that I was sure to hit her sweet spot.

"Ugh!!!!! That feels so good!!!!" I quickly glanced up at Bella. She was looking in the same direction that Emmett was standing. I'm convincing myself that she's just showing him what a good lover I am. No, I'm SURE that's what she's doing!! I started working my hands faster just to be sure!

"Ugh! Fuck me! Please! I can't wait anymore!" _What? Oh. My. Hell. _

Emmett: Sweet Jesus! Mmmm…

I slid up Bella's body and pulled her against my throbbing erection. "You have a dirty mouth, Mrs. Cullen." She was fanning her sweet breath in my face and had a look of complete lust! Her limber body tried to wrap one leg around my waist. "Anxious?" I flashed my smile at her, trying to dazzle her back. I moved my hands to her breasts and roughly rolled her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers.

"God, Edward! Fuck Me, please!!!" _My pleasure, baby!_ I grabbed her thighs, wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust her, hard, into the tree.

"You're so sexy!" _So tight. So wet. So fucking incredible! _I sucked on what would be her pulse point and drove harder into her.

"Mmm!!! Harder!!! Ugh!!!!" Ugh, Bella is never as assertive as this. I love it! If all she could say was, _Fuck me Edward_, I'd be elated!

Emmett: Christ, Bella. What I wouldn't give…

"Ahh!!! Mmm!!!" I felt Bella start to tighten around me. _Fuck! _ Just when I thought my pleasure had hit it's peak, she did something that blew my mind…she bit me, hard, and growled at me!

"Ugh…you keep that up and I'll…" I felt Bella's fingernails digging into my back and she bit me even harder! "Fuck!!" I wanted so bad to turn her around and take her from behind…_next time. _

"Harder!! Oh, God!!! Ugh!!!" I felt Bella's walls pulsating around my cock as her orgasm took over her. I felt her juices running down me and the scent made me delirious. Her body started to relax, so I held her tighter. _You're not done yet you little vixen._

"Ugh, you feel amazing." I felt like an animal! I was growling, moaning, and screaming all at the same time.

Bella wrapped her hands in my hair and met me thrust for thrust. "Cum for me, baby!"

Emmett: Fuck!! Ugh!!….Mmm….Yes!!

"Ugh!! Ugh!!" _Damn girl!!!! _I body shook and I exploded inside of her. My head felt like it was spinning and every time I took a breath, I felt another shudder rip through my body. I almost couldn't hear Bella screaming and growling as another orgasm gripped her body. Not able to find my strength, I slid to the ground, bringing her with me. We just sat there, breathing hard, with me still inside of her.

"You're incredible." I kissed her, sweetly, on the forehead.

"Likewise." We deepened the kiss. _Feels like she's pushing for Round 2._


End file.
